Electricité aveuglante
by Anthracite
Summary: Il fait nuit. Peter et Nathan sont dans une chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Dans le silence, Peter décide de faire une chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.


**Disclamer** **: **les personnages de Heroes ne m'appartiennent pas... tant pis ^^

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Le texte juste en-dessous raconte des choses pas très sages faites entre deux frères ! En bref, du slash et de l'inceste. Si c'est pas votre truc, on fait demi-tour.

Allé, j'arrête de faire durer le suspense. Alors, bonne lecture

* * *

_Tout le monde a peur de l'orage. Pas vous ?_

Petit, quand il y avait de l'orage, Peter courrait jusqu'à la chambre de Nathan avant de se cacher sous les couvertures de son frère. Et vu que ce dernier ne le repoussait pas, Peter se disait que Nathan ne devait pas beaucoup aimer non plus rester seul dans sa chambre, à regarder le tonnerre assourdissant et les éclairs s'infiltrer dans la chambre. A l'aube, quand la tempête finissait de se calmer, Peter rentrait sur la pointe des pieds dans sa propre chambre, à l'abri des regards – il n'avait pas envie que les parents le prennent pour un froussard. Au fur et à mesure, les deux frères en avaient pris l'habitude - un accord tacite avait été passé.

Désormais, Peter avait 17ans. Cette nuit, il y avait de l'orage. Et les deux frères partageaient le même lit. Mais l'orage n'était qu'un prétexte, car Peter n'en avait plus peur depuis longtemps. Le garçon ne se l'avouait pas, mais il aimait passer du temps avec son frère. Sentir sa présence. L'odeur de Nathan dans la douceur des draps. Des fois sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Ces moment-là, un frisson le parcourait rien qu'en y repensant. Nathan était étendu sur le dos, derrière Peter, qui lui avait choisi de s'allonger sur le côté.

Peter ne dormait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Mais il faisait quand même semblant. Des choses _inavouables_ le tenaient éveillé. Le garçon avait dans la tête des images de son frère, du corps de Nathan des images qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Des images qui apparaissaient sans prévenir. Souvent, l'après-midi Nathan s'entraînait avec lui au baseball, son tee-shirt était enlevé. Ses muscles tendus sous sa peau, croulant sous la chaleur du soleil, alors qu'il relançait la balle vers Peter avec force. Les images s'enchaînaient sans s'arrêter. Peter ne pouvait pas dormir. Plus ça allait, moins Peter n'avait de contrôle sur ses pensées. Des pensées vertigineuses. Les deux garçons se frottant l'un contre l'autre, dans des efforts désespérés. _Ha, C'est sale !_ se reprit Peter. Pourtant un sourire fiévreux persistait sur ses lèvres.

Une pression s'était logée dans son bas-ventre.

Les temps avaient changé, Peter et Nathan étaient devenus deux grands garçons - désirables. Ils captivaient tellement les regards, que les deux frères en avaient fait un jeu. Celui qui exerçait le plus de charme sur une tierce personne qu'ils choisissaient, gagnait. D'autre fois, cette rivalité s'adressait directement à l'autre. L'un essayait de faire flancher l'autre, et l'autre répondait à son tour par la séduction…

Peter aimait sa peau dure et bronzée. Il aimait ses cheveux foncés. Nathan lui ressemblait physiquement et il aimait ça. Il aimait le regarder. La façon dont il bougeait. La façon dont il marchait. Parfois, il ne gênait pas pour mater son cul. Une fois, il avait cru que Nathan l'avait surprit et lui avait lancé un regard pénétrant. Ses yeux verts droits sur lui. Le soir même, dans le silence de la nuit, il s'était caressé durement, sans jamais en avoir _assez_.

Peter bandait rien qu'en pensant à son frère. Son image. Et savoir Nathan cette nuit proche de lui, le mettait au supplice. Le plus jeune s'agitait légèrement entre les draps.

La pression ne partait pas et Peter n'avait qu'une envie remédier au problème. Apaiser la force du désir qui s'était douloureusement emparé de lui. Peter tendit l'oreille, cherchant à savoir si Nathan dormait ou pas.

Il saisit une respiration calme et régulière… Nathan dormait.

Peter attendit un moment, pour être sûr. Puis il repoussa doucement les draps. Le garçon passa la main par-dessus, et tâtonna à la recherche de Nathan. Peter le trouva juste à côté de lui - dans son dos. La main droite de Nathan reposait tranquillement sur le haut de pyjama chaud qu'il avait enfilé, en raison du froid de canard dans la maison. Peter n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il s'empara silencieusement de la main de son aîné, et l'amena vers lui en la faisant passer par-dessus son torse. Ce mouvement renversa à moitié Nathan sur Peter : L'aîné était collé contre le dos de son cadet. Ce dernier se figea, en fermant fort les yeux.

Il espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé, et avait son cœur qui battait la chamade en sentant Nathan allongé de tout son long contre lui. Peter perçut la respiration chaude et calme derrière lui. Peter se détendit. Il savait qu'il devait s'arrêter maintenant, mais il en avait _tellement_ envie_._ Sa queue pulsait d'anticipation - de plus en plus demandeuse. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de leur jeu, pas quand Nathan le narguait autant. Tout son corps appelait à la satisfaction. Ultime. Alors que le bras de Nathan était passé autour de lui, Peter fit doucement descendre la main de son frère le long de son torse, en enfouissant son nez dans l'oreiller.

La main de Peter était autour de celle de Nathan, et la guida sous les couvertures. La main de Nathan finit par frôler l'érection de son frère. Peter soupira de contentement. Il avait attendu ça depuis tellement longtemps ! La respiration de Peter était plus profonde. Il sentait la main de Nathan par-dessus son pantalon, au niveau de son érection désespérément tendue. Peter réalisa que ce qu'il faisait pouvait s'apparenter à un abus de la personne. _Mais ce que je fais, Nathan ne le saura pas_, se rassura-t-il. _Jamais._ Alors Peter se laissa aller et appuya fort la main de Nathan sur sa verge. Il rejeta la tête en arrière de plaisir.

Soudain, Nathan sursauta dans son dos. Nathan, réveillé, se redressa brutalement sur le lit. Il se recula vivement de Peter.

Pris en flagrant délit, Peter se releva aussitôt. Ils se dépêtrèrent dans les couvertures. Puis en une fraction de seconde, Peter suivit le mouvement de Nathan et se rapprocha de lui. L'adolescent recevait de fulgurantes décharges d'adrénaline dans les veines. Il posa une main sur son aîné face à lui, pour l'empêcher de partir, et le forcer à le regarder. Nathan se dégagea. Comme si on l'avait brûlé. Peter réussissait pourtant à maintenir un contact visuel avec lui. Il empoigna les vêtements de son frère qui rejeta d'une main le poignet de Peter. Mais ce dernier put garder son autre main sur son épaule. Peter ne le lâchait pas des yeux, tout comme Nathan.

Leur souffle était hiératique. Peter s'efforçait de le calmer, en raffermissant sa prise sur son épaule. C'est alors que Peter comprit que s'il avait osé prendre un tel risque, c'était justement pour que Nathan se réveille et comprenne ce que lui éprouvait pour lui. Immobiles, les deux garçons se fixaient dans la pénombre. Peter voyait dans les yeux verts de Nathan la surprise et la peur disparaître, pour laisser place à une sorte d'attente. Peter crut même le voir rapprocher son visage de manière infime. Peter saisit l'occasion. Il n'allait pas la laisser filer. Peter rapprocha son visage du sien, tandis qu'il commençait à se déshabiller. En gardant ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Pendant que Peter bougeait en enlevant sa chemise, leur bouche semblait comme aimantée, sans se toucher. La voix grave de Nathan résonna dans la pièce.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-il avec un léger soupçon d'inquiétude.

Torse nu, Peter ne répondit pas. A la place il rapprocha son front brûlant du sien. Peter porta sa main sur la nuque de Nathan pour l'inviter à l'embrasser. Mais Nathan avait vu le coup venir. Il attrapa le bras de Peter avait que celui-ci ne le toucha. Et le rejeta violement. Peter fût légèrement projeté en arrière, mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Il savait que s'il rompait le contact avec le regard de son frère, ce serait fichu. Leurs regards restaient accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Personne n'osait plus faire quoique ce soit. Nathan regardait son frère, sidéré. _Sale, Sale. Magnifique. Un regard sale lancé dans la pénombre. _

Peter s'avança. Furieux, Nathan posa ses mains sur la nuque de Peter, qui passait ses mains sur ses épaules carrées. Ils se repoussaient, comme si aucun ne voulait désormais de l'autre. Leur souffle était haché. Peter tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Nathan, se regardant en chien de faïence.

Puis leurs fronts se touchèrent. Peter voulait sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue dans sa bouche mais Nathan repoussa légèrement le jeune homme. Peter pressa sa main sur sa joue. Suppliant. Nathan passa ses mains dans les cheveux sombres de Peter, comme pour le calmer et l'en empêcher. Peter comprit finalement et préféra ne pas tenter le diable. Remarquant le refus de Nathan pour l'embrasser.

Peter n'allait malgré tout pas abandonner la partie aussi facilement, il s'empressa d'enlever sa ceinture. Nathan le regardait faire, il semblait lutter - contre lui-même.

Tout à coup, Nathan retourna son frère sur le lit en le poussant sans douceur dessus. Et il bandait comme jamais il n'avait bandé pour quelqu'un. Allongé sur le lit, à plat ventre, Peter l'entendit enlever son jean. Puis il sentit les mains rugueuses de Nathan passer sur ses hanches. Peter souffla d'anticipation. L'aîné enleva le jean de Peter rapidement.

Sentir la virilité tendue de son frère contre sa cuisse lui sembla étrange sur le moment puis il se rendit vite compte que cela excitait encore plus ses sens. Peter, qui avait juste son jean de baisser, se releva un peu pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Il se tendit lorsqu'un doigt le pénétra mais sans vraiment savoir d'où cela venait, il avait confiance en Nathan.

Mais il voulait plus que des doigts en lui qui lui imprimait déjà un plaisir certain.

_ Nathan… chuchotait Peter impatient.

Il sentit pourtant la peur monter peu à peu lorsqu'il sentit que le jeune homme se préparait pour le pénétrer enfin. Son cœur battait si vite et il en avait tellement envie. Nathan se positionna entre ses cuisses et l'empala plus sauvagement. Peter gémissait douleur sans pouvoir se contrôler. Nathan bougeait en lui doucement dans un premier temps. Puis la douleur laissa vite place au plaisir comme il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Et à chaque coup de rein, il avait l'impression de se perdre complètement.

Nathan derrière lui, avait les yeux clos, le visage perlé de sueur et continuait à bouger sensuellement en lui. Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus fascinant en train de prendre son pied.

Ils atteignirent l'orgasme presque simultanément et Nathan s'écroula sur le torse d'un Peter pour le moins groggy.

Puis, Nathan s'endormit doucement.

Peter avait la tête qui tournait. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de Nathan et se faufila hors du lit. Hésitant, il contempla une dernière les fois les lèvres charnues de Nathan qui sommeillait, puis il quitta la pièce. Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, car l'orage était fini.

* * *

**_Votre avis ? J'ai déjà fini la série il y a 4mois, mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire sur eux ! Xd._**  
**_Deux frangins pareil, aussi, on peut pas oublier :) dans CHAQUE scène qu'ils tournaient, j'avais l'impression de les voir se tourner autour, et échanger de ces regards,... Wah c'était obligé de se poser des questions, quoi._**


End file.
